


Lifeline

by domluver



Series: Book Of Love [6]
Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Dean Ambrose - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domluver/pseuds/domluver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly falls into an unsteady routine with Benedict once they are back in London. But a surprise from Dean throws her for a loop. Waverly realizes the time is coming for her choice to be made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeline

Dean stood outside Waverly's door for a few minutes trying to gather his thoughts. He still didn't know how to process her sudden emotion about his injury. He'd come home to her injured before. But he needed to see it from her perspective, something that she saw and knew immediately that it had gone wrong. He rested his forehead on the closed door and took a deep breath. There was no need to knock, he cracked open the door to the dark room. Waverly was laying on the bed with her back to the door. She wasn't crying or sleeping, Dean slipped into the room and closed to door behind him. He knew this was Benedict's doing, he didn't need to give him more ammo for his assault.

“Waverly, darling,” Dean stayed by the door, he wouldn't go near the bed without her say.

“Go away Dean, I really don't want to deal with this right now.”

“I want to apologize.”

“Dean--”

“No, please,” He stepped closer to the bed but still stood up, Waverly turned to look at him over her shoulder “I understand. You saw me get hurt, you knew something was wrong, I get it. I'm sorry that I didn't think to call you. That's what I'm gonna do, okay? Something happens, I'll tell you. I don't want you to worry about me, waiting for me knowing something could go wrong. I just, I hate you had to see that.” 

“Dean,” Waverly sighed sitting up, she crawled over to him and wrapped her arms carefully around his neck hugging him lightly trying not to rest her arms on his shoulder. “I overreacted I know I did. I was just really scared. I knew there was something wrong, and I couldn't do anything.”

“It's alright, I told you I'm okay.” He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. Sighing he kissed her lightly. “Few days and I'll be good as new.”

“You sure?” Waverly clicked on the light to look at him better. She had looked past his stooping posture and broken air as he walked in, but now Waverly could tell what a toll that match had taken on him. His grey vest was stiff with sweat and water; his jeans had new rips along the knees. She was surprised that he was even able to stand. His eyes kept drifting shut as he stood. “You're exhausted.”

“I've felt worse.”

“Why aren't you sitting down?”

“I was waiting for the okay?” His eyes snapped open staring at her as he leaned backwards “I didn't want to do anything or assume that you wanted me here tonight after our fight.”

“Dean,” Waverly sighed and laughed quietly. 

She climbed off the bed, grabbed Dean by his good shoulder and sat him down. He let out a small groan as Waverly knelt in front of him. Slowly she unlaced his combat boots dragging them off one by one and flinging them with his socks behind her. Next came his belt before she slowly peeled his jeans off of him as they joined his boots. Climbing back onto the bed she knelt behind Dean as she slowly took of his vest. First raising his right arm before carefully dragging the article of clothing off of his left. She examined his shoulder, around the socket looked yellow and bruised. She kissed it lightly as Dean leaned back against her. 

“I trust you can handle your compression shorts yourself?” Waverly wrapped her arms around his chest kissing the back of his neck. 

“I can, do you want a sweaty nasty man sleeping next to you tonight? I don't think I could make it to the shower.” Dean laced his fingers through hers.

“I suppose I can,” She lightly pushed him off the bed “At least get some clean pants on.”

Waverly grinned as she climbed to the top of the bed un-tucking the sheets before climbing under. She settled herself and watched Dean dig through his suitcase looking for something to sleep in. He climbed into the bed next to her, she immediately curled up next to him. Waverly needed him to be close tonight, as she wrapped an arm around his stomach. She felt his hand on her hip as she snuggled into his bare chest.

“I did get some interesting news today,” Dean looked down at Waverly, unsure if she had fallen asleep or not. She hummed against him in reply “Apparently the brass want me to be in a movie.”

“An actual film?” Waverly looking up at him with a raised brow “Learn lines and everything?”

“Well maybe not that much, something small.” Dean shrugged. “Wonder what Benedict will think? Will he give me acting lessons if I ask?”

“Pretty sure he'd just laugh it off, hoping you were joking with him.” Waverly closed her eyes pulling the blankets higher over them.

Dean laughed quietly, but he was considering asking Benedict for him. He knew that Ben didn't like him, more about tolerated him for the sake of Luna and Waverly. But if he asked him for help, he couldn't help but wondering if he would actually help him. And what he might ask of him in return.

 

Benedict climbed the stairs quietly and stood outside Waverly and Dean's door, he couldn't hear screaming or talking. He didn't know if that was good or bad, or if he had missed Dean walking back down the stairs to sulk and sleep on the couch. He really hadn't planned on them getting into a fight, he more or less wanted to show Waverly how dangerous Dean's job was. That how could that be good for their family if he goes out and gets himself seriously hurt every other show. He checked on Luna, who was sleeping peacefully in her crib. It seemed like tonight would be the first night she would sleep entirely. If she did wake up, Benedict would make it there first. Waverly needed her rest, and it's not like Dean would hear it from the living room. He gave one last fleeting glance at Waverly's door, all he really wanted was to go in there an comfort her but he wasn't sure she would appreciate that now. Slowly he walked into his room, leaving the door open to hear the cries of the night.

 

Dean couldn't sleep, his shoulder ached no matter how much he stretched it out behind Waverly or tried to keep it at his side the dull throb was there. He couldn't exactly wake up and tell Waverly this, she'd worry. The doctors had told him his shoulder would be sore. The first time he had dislocated it, he popped it back in himself and thought nothing of it. During that match however, he didn't have to drop over ladders and through ladders. It wasn't the worst match he ever went through, no, not even close. Dean figured most of the pain was mental; regret and shame. He wasn't going to admit that to anyone but himself. Ignoring the pain in his arm he pulled Waverly closer. 

“Can't sleep?” Waverly's voice startled him, he twitched before chuckling.

“Not really, minds going a mile a minute.”

“You aren't in pain are you?” 

“No,” He hesitated too much as Waverly moved out of his embrace and stared down at him in the dark “Just a bit sore.”

“Comes with old age,” Dean couldn't see her but he could sense her smirk. She bent down and pecked him on the lips. “Just calm down yeah? Don't let phantom pain bother you.”

“What if I just watch you sleep? Hrm? I won't get to see you again for a while after the next couple of days.”

“Don't remind me,” Waverly sighed wrapping her arm around him pulling him closer “I—we really have to find a place.”

“Is this you saying you want to move to the states?”

“It's me considering it,” She started to draw patterns across his chest, which calmed him down more than he would've expected “Being with Benedict these last couple of weeks makes me realize I want us to be a little family. I can't live with only getting to see you once a month. It's just not possible.”

“You're going to move into my house in Vegas?” Dean tried not to laugh, it was the ultimate bachelor pad, that would be the last place she'd live.

“Probably not,” Waverly sighed “If anything we'd have to pick a place were Benedict could frequent. I doubt he'd want to be see in Vegas every month.” 

“Well I can do some research in the various cities I'm in as I travel, see what I can find.” Dean kissed the top of Waverly's head. “Now let's go back to sleep before the pain comes back.”

Waverly snuggled into Dean's chest as he wrapped both arms around her. She felt him flinch at the pain, so she kissed his chest. Waverly was glad that Dean didn't seem to pick up on the hidden fact that being with Benedict and Luna was a little family. It wasn't the family she wanted however, she would do anything for them to be able to be together. When they got back to London Waverly needed to do a lot of research into living in the states. She didn't want to be in the middle of everything, and she doubted Dean would want to move back to his home state. It would be a while before anything was decided, she would just have to enjoy the fleeting moments they had as a small family while  
they lasted. 

 

Benedict sat in the middle of Waverly's apartment watching Luna scoot along on her stomach. It was her tummy time she was trying to grab a toy that was just beyond her reach. He wanted to see her try to crawl for it, but it was too soon. He pushed the toy within her grasp as she quickly pushed it into her mouth sucking on it. Since they had gotten back from Boston, Benedict had spent most of his afternoons at Waverly's house. Mostly to be with Luna, but also Waverly. Something had changed between them for the better. There was no mistaking it. He would notice her looking at him thoughtfully or staring at him. She was starting to look at him the same way she did all those months ago. 

He wasn't sure how to approach the subject with her, what could he say? Are you falling in love with me again? If I was able to divorce Jenna would you be with me? He couldn't do that to her, put her on the spot. All he could do right now would be to show her that he will be there for her and Luna. He had at least started the process about divorcing Jenna. Talking to lawyers, seeing if she'd have to be supported. Benedict just wanted that mistake gone. The minute he had gotten back from Boston Jenna had jumped him and wouldn't let go for a few days. Benedict was glad that Jenna didn't focus her attack on the custody agreement it was almost like she forgot it. He was glad for that, with the way things were going he might not even need one.

“Ben we need to talk,” Waverly sat down sighing, she handed him a cup of tea as she curled up on the couch. 

“Sounds serious,” Ben quickly glanced at Luna still moving quietly on the floor, before he pushed himself up and sitting himself next to Waverly. She seemed a bit withdrawn today. Wearing a baggy hoody and sweats. The hoody was obviously Deans, frayed at the hands two sizes too big. Normally she would only take out his clothing when she missed him. This wasn't going to work out well in his favour. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah it's just--” Waverly's phone rings, she glares at it as it sits next to her on the couch. Dean's name and picture flash across the screen. She beams picking up the phone. “Dean!”

Ben has to hold back his protest. His fingers tighten around the tea cup as he stares at Waverly.

“I've missed you what's going on?” Waverly asks excitedly, Dean hadn't called her all week. He had told her he had some important meetings and would be getting the script for his film soon.

“I finally got the script,” Dean can barely contain his laughter. “Waverly, I'm the main character, the hero, the protagonist, I called them up and laughed at them saying they sent me the wrong script and it was a mistake. But it's not, they want me to be the star.”

“But Dean that's fantastic!” Waverly looks over at Benedict excitedly. He can only look confused with only half the conversation. She holds up a finger, she'll tell him in a minute. “When do you start filming?”

“Two weeks,” Dean's the giddiest she's heard him since their engagement. He wasn't too keen on the idea of this film, but now he's excited for this new opportunity. “We'll be filming in Toronto. Six or seven weeks. Waverly, I want you go come.”

“Dean, I just got home, I can't possibly travel back out.” Waverly laughed but her heart leapt at the prospect. Living with Dean for six weeks? It was more than she could've hoped for.

Benedict's head snapped to attention as Waverly animatedly talked to Dean. Travel back out? She must be talking to Dean about his travelling schedule for his film. He wondered which out of the way backwater town they'd be filming in. He scoffed at the idea that it would be anything big.

“I've got a house rented Waverly, they already okayed it. Please, I think it would be really good for us living together for that long.” Dean was almost pleading, there was no need. She didn't need to think twice about it.

“Of course, I'll start looking for tickets tonight. Just tell me the date and I'll be there.” 

“I'll have more information tonight. They said they would talk to me some more during the show. I'll Skype you, hopefully I'll have more details.” Dean paused, his mind was racing a mile a minute he hoped he would be able to do this. “I love you Waverly.”

“I love you too.” Waverly grinned into the phone, she could feel her face flush as Benedict looked at her as she hung up. At least she's be able to put off this conversation for a while now.

“Dean?”

“Yeah.”

“Well?”

“You know that picture he's going to be working on? The one where he figured he'd be some background figure with a line or two?” Waverly bit her lip. It was strange talking to Benedict about Dean working on a film. Usually it was the other way around. “He's the main character, they gave him the hero part.”

Benedict blinked quickly before he could stop it he barked out a laugh that echoed across the room. He couldn't stop himself, Dean was a good actor in a loose definition with what he did. Actually having a part with lines, and everything else, he doubted Dean had the capabilities. 

“Do you have to be rude?” Waverly growled as she picked Luna off the floor. It was time for her nap, Ben stopped laughing getting up to help Waverly put her down. “No, you pissed me off. I think it's time you should go. I'll let you know when we're leaving for Canada. Goodbye.”

“Leaving for Canada?” Ben launched himself off the couch at Waverly, she turned around quickly. 

“Dean's filming for six weeks, we're going to stay with him.” Waverly hissed. How could Benedict be so careless, laughing at Dean's ambition. 

“But, we had something good going here. Me coming over every day. Helping you with Luna, it was become routine!” 

“Some routine's have to break, I'm not going to pass this up. Not with Dean being in one spot for more than a few days.” She straightened her back, grounding out her intention. They did have something good going on, something too good. Waverly didn't like where this was going, she was going to tell Ben that before Dean called. It was getting too familiar, they couldn't do this any more. It was almost like he hadn't purposely abandoned her, then accused her of cheating. They were going back to the beginning and it scared Waverly to death. 

She loved Dean, more than anything in the world, only Luna surpassed him. He was different than Benedict, he didn't care that she had male friends. Never looked at her oddly when her world was crashing down around her. When Dean came into her life she wasn't looking for anyone, they had just clicked. That's what made her think that they were meant to be together, that the only thing she needed from Benedict was Luna. Now she rethought it all, and she knew in her heart what it was going to come down to. 

 

Benedict stormed into his apartment, slamming the door shut behind him. Why did he have to react that way? He could've held back that laughter until later, why would he take Dean being in some cheap b-film seriously? It's not like he was going to amount to anything, but Ben had seen the look on Waverly's face when she was on the phone with him. She was over the moon that he got this chance, it would keep him away from shows for a while and she would be happier about that than anything. Groaning he threw himself face down on his couch. 

He needed to make this up to Waverly, he just couldn't think how. They would be gone for six weeks, probably in a matter of days. They were barely home from Boston for a full week and she was going to turn around and fly away again, he couldn't let that happen. He heard his bedroom door open as Jenna walked out. Jenna had been careful with him since he came back, he wished she would be more careful and go away.

“Awful morning?” Jenna says cautiously, she stands above him instead of kneeling down like she wants to. She was walking on egg shells around Benedict, for appearances sake. She knew what she was doing, when he was gone for six weeks she was planning. In a few days time, they'd be meeting with the lawyers, they were on speed dial. “Did you and Waverly fight?”

“What do you want Jenna?”

“To see what’s wrong with my husband.” She said simply as she sat down beside him running her finger through his hair. “What happened?”

“She's taking Luna--”

“I TOLD YOU SHE WOULD.”

“To Canada for six weeks,” Ben rolled over glaring at her “Really, Jenna. Let me finish my sentence for Christ's sake! She's not taking her there permanently.”

“Well how do you know?” She crossed her arms and leaned backward against the arm of the couch. “First steps for everything.” 

“Get over it Jenna, I'm not doing to alienate myself from my daughter by starting something that isn't even being considered. Dean's going to Canada to film, Waverly and Luna are going with him.”

“He's only doing what you did,” Jenna grinned. Benedict flinched, she was right. He took them for a couple of weeks, if Dean wasn't living in the States it would've been the exact same thing.

“You're right,” Ben nodded, Jenna blinked repeatedly and cocked her head. Ben rarely said anything positive to his wife when she was acting this way. But there was no way around it. He can't do anything about it. He sighed pushing himself off the couch. For right now he would just have to leave it be. Running his fingers through his hair he turned back to Jenna. “What would you like to do for the rest of the day Mrs. Cumberbatch? I seem to be completely free.”

Jenna grinned broadly as she made a show of pushing herself off the couch and walking slowly up to Benedict. Cupping his face she kissed him slowly, Ben tried to hold back but he couldn't. This was his problem with Jenna, they always had a primal reaction towards each other. It was all sex and anger towards each other. It's what drove them, it wasn't what he wanted for his relationship but it's what he had. 

 

Waverly plopped down on the bed behind Dean, he sat on the end of the bed staring intently at his script. It was his first day on set and she had never seen him more nervous. He barely ate the big breakfast she cooked him pushing his eggs around and nibbling on the toast. Slowly she rubbed her hand across his back, before sitting up and massaging his shoulders slowly. His dislocation was better, he still had to ice it from time to time. During all of his shows the trainers had him tape it. She focused on his left shoulder, he moaned.

“Knew that would make you ease up, I've never seen you so tense.”

“I'm scared,” Dean whispered “I don't know what I'm doing. Doing promos and matches and everything is completely different than a movie!”

“Hey, c'mon, it'll be great. If they didn't think you couldn't do it they wouldn't have given you the part. You're just doing what you normally do on a broader level.”

“You're right,” Dean turned around and kissed her slowly. Running his fingers through her hair and pulling her close. He broke off the kiss resting his forehead on hers “Wish you could come with me.”

“Luna's not old enough to be left alone,” Waverly laughed, Dean cupped her face. “Besides I'd just be a distraction for you. You need all your faculties.”

“I should get going, don't really wanna be late. Bad impressions.” He kissed her lightly on the lips, then her forehead before breaking apart from her and grabbing his script from the bed. Sighing he slipped it into his back pocket. “I'll be back around breakfast time tomorrow. If you aren't up I won't wake you.”

“Oh please do, I'll be up anyway with Luna but don't worry wake me.” Waverly smiled as she grabbed a pillow and held it tightly. She resisted the urge to run up to Dean and wrap her arms around him and not let him go. Dean was nervous, he ran his fingers through his hair, still standing awkwardly in the bedroom. “Go, you'll be fine. Break a leg.”

“Thank you,” He kissed her quickly again before rushing out of the room. Dean stopped quickly in Luna's room kissing his fingers and placing them on her forehead. She was sleeping peacefully, only recently had she been sleeping through the night. He smiled slowly backing out of the room and shutting the door. It kept running through his head that he was doing this for her, providing for her and no matter how scared he was to do this it was all going to be worth it in the end.

 

Waverly laid back on the bed as she heard the front door shut. She knew it was going to be odd without Dean around, they had spent a week together before filming started. Luna relaxed into the new house immediately much to the relief of Dean and Waverly. She was sleeping through the night, which allowed her parents much needed alone time. But now that Waverly was going to basically be alone for the first week of night shooting she didn't know what to do with herself. There wasn't really anything for her to do, they were in a small town miles away from the city. She wasn't really comfortable driving anywhere or getting a ride, even though Dean said they offered a driver for them. Her phone rang startling her. Looking at the screen Ben's name flashed. She wasn't really in the mood to deal with him now. Luna was down for the night.

“Luna's asleep Ben, it's night time here.” Waverly didn't want to deal with Benedict right now. She had pushed him out of her head. These six weeks in Canada were supposed to be a Ben free zone and him calling every night to check on Luna was getting excessive. Waverly closed her eyes trying not to sigh loudly. “I'm about to go to bed Ben, what do  
you want.”

“I'm aware of that,” Ben chuckled over the phone. “Just to tell you surprise I'm in Toronto too!”

“WHAT?” Waverly sat up quickly her sight blacking out momentarily at the sudden rush. Her heart thumped against her ribs, she was really hoping she misunderstood him.

“I'm in Toronto for the film festival they have every year, I'll be here for a few days. Just wanted to see if I could come by and see Luna.” 

“Ben, I--”

“I know I can't stay at the house, don't worry I have to be in the hotel since everything is around there, but I figured it would be easier for you for me to come to you.” Ben supplied.

Waverly closed her eyes running her fingers quickly through her hair. It would only be a couple of days, he wouldn't be spending the day with them. A few hours at most, her heart could handle that. Dean would be a constant presence. Even with his night shoots he would be awake most of the day, Dean barely slept on a good day. 

“When?” Waverly could only think in a few days time, after all of his Festival events were over. It would give her time to tell Dean. He wouldn't like the idea, but he couldn't say no. Benedict did let him spend the week when he filmed. Waverly groaned inwardly, she never expected to be in this situation. Dean and Benedict going tit-for-tat and trying to outdo each other with their time with her. Dean would never catch up in Benedict's mind. He was acting like he had won her already. It wasn't that simple.

 

“I can come over in the morning.”

“Dean's doing a night shoot.”

“Are you alright? Do you want me to come over now? ”

“NO! No, I'm fine, I don't need anyone. I just mean that I don't think Dean would like it all that much if you just happened to be at the house when he comes home. Maybe later in the afternoon? Give me a chance to tell him your stopping by?” Waverly sighed. She wasn't entire sure how she would bring this up to Dean. 'Darling, Benedict didn't tell me he was going to be in Toronto and surprised me. Oh he's coming over now?' It would take the night to come up with something, this was only supposed to be the three of them.

“You don't want me there do you?” Benedict asked quietly. Waverly's chest constricted, it was almost like Ben was trying to antagonize her. 

“Ben, just come by around eleven okay? Luna will be up by then, Dean will be home it'll be fine. I'll see you then.”

Waverly didn't wait for an answer and turned off her phone. Falling back on the bed she groaned. This was not going to go over well, she knew that already. The only good that would come out of it would be that Dean will be too exhausted to argue. She hoped he would just come home and fall asleep. Maybe she wouldn't even have to tell him that Benedict was going to stop by. Shaking her head Waverly pulled back the covers, it would never work, but she could hope. 

 

Dean slammed the car door behind him as he got out. It was an exhausting first shoot, immediately he was thrown into the chaos: make-up, costumes, explosions, gun fire. All in the first night, he couldn't imagine what the rest of the shoot would consist of. Luckily he didn't have much dialogue that night. He was still struggling with his lines, he didn't know what it was. He could write up a three page promo in no time, memorize it and spit it out. Having the words in front of him that weren't his own changed it all. It was like he couldn't speak. 

Grumbling he walked into the house. Waverly was awake, he could tell, even at this early hour. He could smell breakfast cooking. Slowly he walked into the kitchen Luna was on her play mat on the floor swinging at the toys above her head. Waverly stood at the stove flipping pancakes in a long shirt. He let his bag slide quietly to the floor and he slowly walked up behind her. She stood perfectly still as he slid his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. 

“Pancakes and a show? What's the occasion?” Dean rumbled in her ear. He nipped her lobe as she turned in his arms. “You can't have missed me that much?”

“Oh, but I have,” Waverly smirked kissing him lightly. “How's my action hero?”

“Tired, but I'll stay awake for some pancakes.” He kissed her nose breaking off the embrace to kneel on the floor and pick up Luna. She gurgled as he kissed her bell. Carrying her to the table he sat down. Every bone in his body ached, wrestling never made him feel so exhausted before. He was going to sleep well this afternoon. 

“Eat up,” Waverly slid a plate in front of him, reaching for Luna.

“Nah, she's fine,” Dean held her tighter as Waverly sat down next to him. “I missed her.”

Waverly smiled tightly as Dean tucked into his food. He looked tired, there was a wariness that she had never seen before. She assumed it didn't go all that well, she couldn't understand why. He was being far too critical on himself, and had nothing to worry about. She kept telling him that they chose him for a reason they knew he could do this and lead the movie to success. There was no need to doubt himself. With Dean looking so browbeaten she wasn't sure she could bring up Benedict coming by later. 

“Ben called last night,” Waverly started slowly picking at her pancakes. Her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her rib cage. “He had something interesting to say.”

“Oh and what's that?” Dean wasn't paying much attention to her, which was a blessing. Maybe he wouldn't really care. 

“That he's in Toronto, and he wanted to stop by to see Luna.”

She caught him when he was taking a drink, he spluttered on his juice trying not to cough it out on Luna. He swallowed quickly and looked up at Waverly who had taken Luna quickly from him. “What? This was supposed to be a Benedict free month.”

“I know but I can't say no to seeing his daughter.”

“You could.”

“Dean!”

“He's going to come by if I say no or not,” Dean pushed himself away from the table. Taking a deep breath he stood up. “I'm going to take a nap, wake me when he leaves.”

“What about your breakfast?” 

Dean waved her off, leaving the kitchen. She could hear him stomping up the stairs. That wasn't a good sign. Waverly realized she shouldn't have told him straight away, but there was no way around it he would be around in less than an hour. He could only come by in the morning, he had some launch party to go to that night. Sighing Waverly hitched Luna on her hip and walked up stairs, the master bedroom door was shut. Surely that wasn't a good sign. Quickly she got Luna washed and changed for the morning as Benedict texted her he was five minutes down the road. Earlier she would've said she was excited for his visit, but now all she could think about was that shut door and the look on Dean's face. 

 

Dean couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned most of the morning, he couldn't understand why Benedict had to keep encroaching on them. Why couldn't they just be a happy little family for a little while? He didn't believe that this was a sudden revelation that Benedict would be in Toronto, a film festival? That's planned months in advance. He knew the minute Dean mentioned Toronto. Dean wanted to push his smug little face, he didn't think Benedict would make it under his skin but he has. Just when he thought he finally had the advantage it was taken from him. Dean couldn’t lie to himself, he could feel Waverly slipping away from him.

It scared him more that he wanted to admit. He didn't want to rely on his fiancée to complete his life, that was never something he wanted to do. But he couldn't see his life without her and the baby. Every day that Waverly spent with Benedict was one day closer to him being apart from her. Groaning he rolled over and shoved a pillow over his head. He couldn't think like that, it's not like it was possible, he was married. That gold band still on his finger proved that. He just had to bare it, when Waverly told him she was pregnant from that moment on he knew there would be a fourth person in the mix, he couldn't or wouldn't force Waverly into any decision. 

The bedroom door creaked opened, he stiffened and clamped the pillow over his head. He didn't want to see Waverly, he acted like a tool and he would rather wallow in his shame and sneak out of the house back to set when she wasn't looking. He heard the door click as Waverly shuffled toward the bed. The weight shifted as she laid behind him, it was a few moments before her arm slid around his waist and he felt her forehead on his back. A silent apology. Lacing his fingers through her he kissed her knuckles individually. 

“Time for me to get up?” Dean asked quietly, it wasn't exactly what he wanted to say to her. But he couldn't admit it to her that he knew she was slipping away.

“Not if you don't want to,” Waverly took a deep breath “I just didn't want to keep staring at the door, the huge barricade between us.”

“I didn't build it,” He said quickly wincing. 

“I did, I know, I just—it's hard to put into words Dean what's running through my head. Can you just understand that for me?”

He could, because he was feeling the exact same thing. Dean twisted in her embrace, wrapping his arms around her. If this was how things were going to be, he had to deal with it. He hated that it had to come to this. “Just don't,” He shook his head, leave me? Abandon me? Choose him, let me be a spare? The words sounded awkward even in his head. 

“What Dean?”

“Nothing, I should probably get up for the day, I wanted to try to run lines a bit before I went back on set.”

“Do you want me to help?”

“No, I got it.” He unwrapped himself from her and slipped from the bed. He could feel her eyes searing into his back. Dean didn't want to leave it like that, but he didn't want to get into an argument not since Benedict was apparently still in the house. He noticed Waverly didn't mention if he had left or not, he was beyond caring at this point. He grabbed his towels off of the floor and shut the door on Waverly again. 

 

Benedict stood at the master bedroom door, he couldn't help himself. Dean was walking around the room with his script in his hand muttering to himself. He looked lost, like he just didn't understand what he had to do or where he needed to go. Ben could remember feeling that before, unsure of the part that you get and no idea where the inspiration was going to come from. It would come, he knew it always did, but to Dean it was different and new. The man could talk, he knew that, but learning lines and connecting with a character you never thought into? That could take months, Dean only had the script for a few weeks. Benedict knew he had to help him. He cleared his throat and knocked on the door frame. Dean jumped lightly and glared at the door.

“Do you need some help?”

Dean tensed up as Benedict stepped into his territory. He would never consider giving him advice for his character, but his film role? Dean closed his eyes and his body deflated as he sat down on the bed. He handed the script silently to Benedict.

“Do you think you could maybe—give me some tips?” Dean mumbled into his lap. 

Benedict scanned the script not looking too in depth but he noticed Dead scribbled across it, adding more input and background information. It was more than he expected. Dean had what it took, Ben couldn't understand his struggle.

“What's got you stumped?”

“I got my character, I know his background, made up some more stuff of my own. All my notes are in there, it's just the dialogue, I can't get it. I can memorize promos like no ones business and ad lib my ass off but I can't remember these lines to save my life!” Dean slammed his fist on the bed. 

“You might be going at it all wrong, it's good you have his background, his everything. But are you putting yourself in the character? That's what you do for TV isn't it? It's an extension of you? Well this guy is one of you as well, when that camera turns on you are him. Your mannerisms change, your facial expressions everything. Your persona is you exemplified. Now once the film starts you are him, this is you talking this is your background.”

“I guess,” Dean knew all this, otherwise he wouldn't be as successful as he was. But he couldn't seem to connect, an that's what Ben seemed to be telling him. Taking a deep breath he nodded. “I see where you're coming from. I'm not thinking of him as me, more as the character. I have to throw myself into the roll.”

“Basically,” Ben smiled handing back the script “I'm sure once you find him you'll do a lot better on the dialogue. You'll do great, I have faith.”

Dean blinked up at Benedict, he had faith in him. He tried not to laugh aloud. It was hard to tell if he was being genuine or not. At that moment Dean didn't care too much. Dean wasn't looking at him as his rival, but an established actor. He schooled his features as he nodded at him. “Could you run some lines?”

“Sure.”

Waverly watched Benedict and Dean working together, something she thought she would never seen. Dean handed Ben the script as he started to read lines. Ben was helping Dean and she didn't have to force them, Dean was accepting the help. Smiling she walked away from the room, she wasn't going to disturb them, they weren't fighting or trying to outdo each other. Waverly couldn't help but notice that this was the first time that Benedict went out of his way to help Dean rather than belittle him. Yelling at him before she left hopefully change his mind about the situation. It did for her. Quickly she made her way down stairs before they noticed her.

Dean found her sitting in the living room reading a book an hour later. He walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead. Waverly looked up at him, he looked more confident about himself, and didn't need her reassuring today. Smiling she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, telling him to break a leg. He kissed her again before slipping out the back door. She waited a few minutes to see if he would return before she closed the book and pushed herself off the couch. Slowly she climbed the stairs, her feet were moving her along but she kept screaming herself to stop. Her heart had left the house and would return later. Benedict was standing in the doorway of the master bedroom watching her approach. 

“Thank you for being so kind to Dean and helping him with his movie.” She stood in front of him with his hands behind her back. Waverly didn't trust herself. 

“My pleasure,” Benedict couldn't help but feel the closeness between him and Waverly. It had been building since Boston. He didn't know how he should take it. His wedding ring weighed heavily on his hand but he ignored it. Waverly smiled kindly at him again, he reached out his fingers touching her cheeks lightly. She moved her head away, but turned back. His hand hovering above her cheek seemed to hold her in place. Tentatively he leaned forward, but she didn't move away this time. Closing his eyes he skimmed her lips lightly with his.


End file.
